


Pink and Yellow Caroling Christmas

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [22]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, these three cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Kim recruits Kat and Aisha for a little Caroling adventure around Angel Grove





	

**Day 22 - Caroling**

December was Kimberly’s favourite time of the year (this is of course a lie; every moment of the year is her favourite time). The best part about December, par Christmas day itself, was going out Carolling. There was nothing better than going out in the cold air singing holiday songs and being one with the ‘magic of Christmas’.

It’s a late evening in early December when the idea strikes her. And so she sets a plan into motion, picking up her bedside phone. And dialling the inhouse number for Aisha’s room

“Aisha I have the best idea, you have to come”

“And you couldn’t get up and tell me yourself?”

Kim giggles, “I didn’t think about that I jumped the gun in my excitement. Sorry Aisha”

The other girl can’t help but giggle at Kimberly.

“I’ll be there in a few” the yellow ranger hangs up, and Kim immediately dials the phone again.

“Kat. I have a great idea”

“Kim. Hey! What is it?”

“You, me and Aisha, we should all go carolling. Do you want to come over and discuss?”

“On my way, Kim” The smile was evident in Kat’s voice, the girl wasn’t much of a singer, but she sure loved to make people happy.

* * *

 

It had been a long but fun night, they had made their way through the streets of Angel Grove, collection bucket in hand, knocking at doors and singing songs. Kat couldn’t quite get her Santa hat to stay on her head which became the source of many giggles which may have interrupted a few songs. And Aisha could never quite manage to remember all the words and actions to Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. But they powered through never the less, winding their way down to the Youth Centre.

Ernie’s face lit up as they entered and handed him the collection bucket.

“Thanks Girls. I really appreciate this.”

“That’s okay Ernie” they chorused together, and then dissolved into more fits of laughter at the unity of their reply.

“Merry Christmas Ernie”

“Merry Christmas Girls, Thank you”

**Author's Note:**

> Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer has actions right ? I'm sure I did them at like Junior School.


End file.
